Not being able to see something or being seen by others carrying something has been a problem since God separated night and day. Others have partially solved the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,621 discloses a back lit grab bar for stairways, clothes racks, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,671 discloses fishing implements with illuminating inserts and U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,882 discloses a handle illuminating the inside of a refrigerator. All solve their stated problem, none of which involve illuminating the interior.
None of these reference teach or suggest a flexible or rigid handle that illuminates the inside or outside of the container to which they are attached. Such a handle is useful for illuminating trick or treat carriers, medical equipment, inside purses, signage, key holes, and the like.